onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de las Estaciones/Arco de Esprin
Antecedentes Los Piratas Fulgor se vieron envueltos en una guerra civil tras que los Venofungis secuestraran a Nekofukuro. Y tras esto, partieron para salvar a los Hijos de Hoshi que llevaron a Esprin. Capítulo 80: Otro uso En la isla de Esprin, dos seres han atracado en la base de la Marina que hay. Los dos personjes son escoltados hasta una sala decorada con pieles de felinos. Marine: El jefe vendrá enseguida. Y mientras se marcha, los dos individuos se ponen a hablar. ¿?: ¿Y este era tu contacto, Amanita? Amanita: Sí, pero le di un buen soborno. Casi 100 Fungis para su venta. ¿Te acuerdas de tus hermanos, Trufa? Trufa: Si que me acuerdo, las veces que me tuve que rebajar ante ellos para que no sospecharan de mi. Y todo para nada. Amanita: Tranquila, si este tipo acepta otro soborno igual, podremos acabar con aquellos piratas con los soldados que nos presten. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Caminando lentamente entra un capitán Marine de aspecto imponente. Pasa a las dos setas y se sienta en su escritorio. ¿?: Tu deves de ser Amanita. Amanita: Sí. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿?: Me he intoxicado más de una vez con tu especie. Amanita: ¿Me estás insultando? ¿?: No, claro que no. Los humanos lo llamamos broma. Trufa: ¿Broma? Una broma es el estilo de esta habitación. ¿Te cobraron por decorarlo? Setas: ¡Jajajajaja! ¿?: Pues no. ¡Porque lo decoré yo! Son mis trofeos de caza. Solo guardo los felinos porque me identifico con ellos. Fieros y letales. Amanita: Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece si te doy otra tanda como la de la otra vez a cambio de un par de soldados? ¿?: ¿Y esto? Amanita: Pues verás, nos hemos encontrado con unos piratas. ¿?: ¿Piratas? ¿Qué piratas? Trufa: Un rubio saltimbanquis, un niño con ojos quebrados, una perra luchadora, una chiquilla atontada y un chaval con menos personalidad que una piedra. Amanita: Y un arquero con pelo de musgo. ¿?: Puede que los conozca. Yo me encargaré personalmente de atraparlos. Amanita: ¿De verdad? ¿Así, por las buenas? ¿?: Sí. Pero a cambio quiero darles un uso a ustedes. Trufa: ¿Uso? ¿?: Si, una minucia sin importancia. Pero para decirles de que se trata... ¿pueden pulsar el botón de sus asientos? Amanita: ¿Este azul? Y tras pulsarlo, dos jaulas caen del techo, atrapando a Amanita y Trufa. Trufa: ¿Y esto? Amanita: ¡Me has engañado! ¿?: Claro que no. Sí que quiero darles un uso. Ganaré unos buenos Beries por ustedes en la casa de subastas. Sobretodo a esta setita blanca. ¿Eres una trufa blanca? Trufa: Sip. ¡Y de la más alta clase! ¿?: ¡Perfecto, algún gran chef pagará el doble de lo normal por tí! Ahora, adiós. CLICKI. Y pulsando un botón de su escritorio, las dos jaulas caen por unas rampas ocultas que tenían debajo. En cambio, en otra parte del mar, para ser más exactos en el Merry Christmas, los Piratas Fulgor están reunidos alrededor de una mesa, mirando un libro de Bane. Bane: ¿Veís lo qué os digo? Ora: Una isla con base de la Marina. Nekofukuro: Y no una cualquiera, he oido rumores que últimamente cualquier banda pirata que atraca aquí no vuelve a zarpar. Niya: ¿Se quedan a vivir? ¡Pues si que tiene que ser bonita la isla! Koa: No. Es porque la Marina los atrapa y mata. Niya: ¡Ya lo se, era una broma! Bane: ¿Y que hacemos entonces, cap? Alcetiles: ¡Ir de frente! Capítulo 81: ¡Tenía que ser polen! *'Una Historia a la Deriva' Volumen 4. Encuentro entre piratas. *Kyu sube al barco y encuentra a un atado La Tes, y a pesar que La Tes no para de insultarle para que lo suelte, Kyu se pone a hacer su espectáculo mientras le dice que solo le soltara si se le une. ---- Ora: ¡CÓMO VAMOS A IR DE FRENTE! Alcetiles: ¿Y por qué no? Ora: ¡Porque nos enfrentamos a la Marina, no a unos piratas de tres al cuarto o una tribu de setas venenosas! Esta gente esta preparada y organizada para luchar contra gente como nosotros. Alcetiles: ¿Y entonces? Ora: Aquí hay un pueblo, y como no tenemos recompensas podríamos ir de incognito. Bane: Si, creo que será lo mejor. Alcetiles: ¿Ehhhhhhh? Ora: (Crujiéndose los nudillos) ¿Algún problema? Alcetiles: Tsk. No. Nekofukuro: Si no le importa al capitán, me gustaría que nos dejases ir a Koa y a mí a reconocer el terreno. Alcetiles: Haced lo que queráis, mientras Ora os permita tomar decisiones. CLONK Ora: ¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS CON INDIRECTAS! Nekofukuro: Entonces... Ora: Sí, es una buena idea. Nekofukuro: Bien, entonces en cuanto atraquemos nos separaremos. Al irse acercando a la isla, que se empieza ver en el horizonte, Alcetiles empieza a sentirse raro. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿Es cosa mía o el aire esta cargado? Niya: Yo no noto nada. Bane: Yo tampoco. Alcetiles: (¿Habré cogido un resfriado?) Cuanto más se acercan, peor se pone Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Snif. Segulo que no os snif encontláis nada lalo snif? Ora: ¿Estás bien? Niya: Espera un momento. ¿De que estación es esta isla? Bane: De primavera. Niya: Ya se lo que tienes. ¡Tienes alergia al polen! Alcetiles: Snif. ¿En selio? Niya: Sí. Pero tengo unas pastillas que te ayudarán a sentirte mejor. Alcetiles: Snif. Glacias. Ora: Espera, déjalo un rato más así. Niya: ¿Por qué? Ora: ¡Porque hablando así da mucha risa! Todos: ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Alcetiles: Snif. ¡Menos lisas, que me encuentlo lematadamente mal y palezco un lalo hablando! Todos: ... ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Alcetiles: Snif. Bueno, vale. Admito que si tiene un poco de glacia. Niya: Bueno, toma. Tienes que tomarte dos cada dos horas. Alcetiles: Snif. Gracias. Capítulo 82: Un pueblo peculiar *'Una Historia a la Deriva'. Volumen 5. Alianza. *La Tes accede a unirse a la tripulación de Kyu a cambio de reunir una tripulación para cumplir su venganza contra unos piratas, y Kyu accede a cambio de que le ayude a su vez a matar a unos piratas también. ---- El Merry Christmas atraca en una costa remota de la isla. Nada más atracar Nekofukuro y Koa se bajan para ir a investigar. Nekofukuro: Iremos a investigar cerca de la base de la Marina, tal vez tengan algún rumor sobre las setas. Ora: Vale, pero id con cuidado. Niya: Hermano, haz todo lo que te diga Nefu y la líes. Koa: Que sí. Nekofukuro: Bueno, nos vamos. Y mientras los dos piratas desaparecían entre la maleza, Alcetiles bajaba del barco. Aunque cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trata de él. Tiene los ojos llorosos y la nariz como un tomate. Alcetiles: Snif. Niya, las pastillas no funcionan del todo. Vale que ahora se me entiende, pero parezco Buggy el Payaso. Niya: Ningún medicamento es perfecto. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿Pero no hay ninguno mejor? Niya: Sí. Voy por la inyección. Alcetiles: ¡Vámonos! Niya: ¿No querías algo más fuerte? Alcetiles: Creo que con una mascarilla me conformo. Y sacándola de su bolsillo, se la coloca y ya nadie podría adivinar que es él. Bane: Pareces el malo de una pesadilla. Ora: ¡En concreto el de "Una cita con el dentista payaso fantasma"! Todos: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Alcetiles: ¿Por qué no respetáis a vuestro capitán! Bane: Noooo, si te respetamos... Niya: ... pero estás muy ridículo! Todos: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Alcetiles: ¿Tiramos pal pueblo o qué? Ora: ¡...jajaja! Sí, sí, vamos yendo. Tras caminar por el bosque, empiezan a oír el rumor de la gente más y más cerca. Tras pasar los últimos árboles, los cuatro piratas ven algo impensable. ¡Los edificios del pueblo son flores gigantes! Bane: Ver para creer. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿Te sorprendes tras haber venido de una isla que es literalmente un montón de hojas y con setas gigantes que hablan? Niya: Pues no se. ¡Pero estas flores son preciosas! Ora: Centrémonos. Busquemos un sitio donde preguntar. Bane: Lo ideal sería una taberna. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿Y cuál es? Bane: Ni idea. Ora: Yo tampoco se. ¿Tú que piensas Niya? Tras volver a mirar, ven que Niya ya no está a la vista. Ora: ¿¡Dónde se ha metido!? Bane: ¡Y está fue la que le dijo al hermano que no se metiera en problemas! Alcetiles: Snif. Mira, esta ahí, donde el rosal gigante. Ora: ¿Eh? Ah, es verdad. Tras ir donde se encontraba la médico, Ora también se queda ensimismada con lo que encuentra. Ora: ¿Eso es una tienda de ropa? ¡Que chulada, nunca había visto ropa así? Niya: ¿Verdad? Mira que cucada esa blusa con estampado de tulipanes. Ora: ¿Y esa horquilla de crisantemo? ¡Top cool! Alcetiles: Ejem. Las dos chicas se dan la vuelta para mirar a su capitán. Alcetiles: ¿Y la taberna? Ora: Ehhhh. ¡Ya se! Buscadla tú y Bane mientras nosotros investigamos esta boutique. Alcetiles: (Suspiro) Que remedio. Pero más que sea investigad algo. Niya: Que sí, que sí. ¡Mira ese vestido de rosa! Bane: Mira, aquel cartel pone "El Néctar del Cosmos". ¿Crees que será la taberna? Alcetiles: Snif. Si no entramos no lo sabremos. Capítulo 83: Un buen trago Alcetiles y Bane entran en la misteriosa taberna. Hay dos mesas, una mesa de billar, una zona para jugar dardos y la barra. Todos se giran en cuanto entran los piratas, y se escapa alguna carcajada entre los presentes. Alcetiles: Sí. Esto era lo que buscábamos. Bane: Sí, pero no armemos escándalo. Un hombre que parece haberse pasado con la bebida, se levanta y mira a Alcetiles muy pegado. Luego se pone a reírse. Hombre: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mirad gente, si a venido Buggy el Payaso! Aunque, ¿no te habían apresado? ¡Jajajaja! Alcetiles que está arto de que se burlen de él por culpa de su alergia, coge de la cara al hombre y lo estampa contra una de las mesas, rompiendola y dejando al tipo inconsciente. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿Algún otro comentario de mi nariz? La gente se queda estupefacta, no están acostumbrados a las broncas debido a la gran presencia de marines que suele haber. Alcetiles: Bien. Los dos piratas avanzan y se sientan en la barra. Bane: Te has pasado. Alcetiles: Snif. Pues la próxima vez cógeme antes de que actúe. ¡Ponga dos cervezas bien frías! El del bar las pone mientras sigue secando las jarras mojadas. Bane: Yo voy a ver si descubro algo en la zona de juegos. Tras levantarse Bane, Alcetiles se quita la máscara, se bebe la cerveza de un trago y vuelve a ponersela. Luego, llama al de la barra para hacerle una pregunta. Hombre: ¿Quiere algo más? Alcetiles: Snif. Verá, no se si me entenderá, pero busco algo fuera de lo normal. Hombre: ¿Fuera de lo normal? No se, puede que sepa algo. Y disimuladamente abre la mano haciendo un gesto como pidiendo algo. Alcetiles lo capta a la perfección y saca dos monedas de 50 Beries. Alcetiles: ¿Esto me abre las puertas? Hombre: Sí. La cosa será sobre las siete en la base de la Marina. Tiene que llevar esto. Y le da un ticket dorado. Alcetiles: Entendido. Hombre: Y el tema del borracho ese, ni se preocupe, no llamaré a nadie. Alcetiles: Snif. Gracias. Y tras levantarse, llama a Bane. Alcetiles: ¡Bane, nos vamos! Bane: ¿Ya? Deja acabarme la cerveza. Alcetiles: De un trago. Bane: GLUP. ¡Muy buen trago, tome! Y le tira una moneda de 100 Beries. Hombre: ¡Vielvan cuando quieran! Y tras salir de la taberna, Bane le pregunta pprque han salido tan pronto. Bane: ¿Descubriste algo? Alcetiles: Sí. Hay que avisar al resto. Tenemos cita a las siete. Justo detrás llegan dos marines con carteles en la mano, y entra en la taberna para colgarlos. Hombre: ¿Nuevos carteles? Marine: No son nuevos del todo, pero el jefe ha dicho que los enseñemos a todo el mundo y los colgemos en todas partes. Y le da los tres carteles. Hombre: ¿Mmm? ¿Yo no he visto a este en algún sitio? Capítulo 84: Una base impenetrable Nekofukuro y Bane están ocultos cerca de la base de la Marina. Han evitado varias guardias y escondido de otros que salían de permiso o misión. Pero lo que tienen por delante es lo peor. Nekofukuro: Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Ni una prisión está tan bien preparada como esta base. Koa: ¿Y si uso mi habilidad? Nekofukuro: Daría igual, no puedes pasar por encima por los guardias, y atravesarlo sería la única opción, pero creo que es kairoseki. Koa: ¿Entonces que hacemos? Nekofukuro: Mejor regresamos. Koa: Ok. En cambio dentro de la base está pasando algo poco común. Los mayores cargos de la base están en el puerto de esta para despedir a su capitán. Zunder: ¡Qué le vaya bien, capitán, y felicidades por su ascenso! [ Zander, La Patada del Trueno] ¿?: Zander, no seas exagerado. Ni que fuera algo difícil. Zander: Claro, como ha subido varios puestos en un año, ya debe estar acostumbrado. ¿?: Y ya sabes, tras la de esta noche, clausurareis la casa de subastas, tras darme todos los beneficios. Zu: Tranquilo, esta hecho, seguro, absolutamente, completamente asegurado de que lo haremos. [ Zu el Zoomorfo] ¿?: Perfecto. Bueno, he de marcharme. Y entonces el capitán se mete en el barco que le llevará a su próximo destino, dejando atrás su última base. Zander: ¿Crees que esos piratas que dice el capitán aparecerán? Zu: Si saben algo de esta isla seguro que no. De vuelta al Merry Christmas, todos están allí tras la llegada de Nekofukuro y Bane. Alcetiles: ¿Habéis descubierto algo? Nekofukuro: Que es imposible entrar en la base y que hay marines como para parar un terremoto. Ora: Entonces estamos apañados. Y encima no sabemos nada de los Fungi. Bane: Claro, como habéis estado centradas en la investigación. Ora: ¿Qué insinúas, que me he distraído? Y de dentro del barco sale Niya con un top de diseño de loto. Niya: ¡Ora, mira que bien me queda el modelito que me recomendaste! Bane: ¿Decías? Ora: ¡Cállate! Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera. Koa: ¿Entonces no habéis descubierto nada? Alcetiles: Snif. Nada nada, tampoco. ¿Queréis saber el qué? Ora: Dínoslo. Alcetiles: Pensaba que no se me entendía al hablar. Ora: Mmmm, dínoslo. Alcetiles: ¿Decías algo? Ora: ¡Vale vale, siento haberme burlado de ti, mi capitán! Alcetiles: Bueno, si me lo pides así. Veréis, he descubierto algo muy interesante. Una subasta ilegal. Capítulo 85: Un plan Ora: ¡Una subasta ilegal! Alcetiles: Sí, y estoy invitado. Ora: ¿Cómo? Alcetiles: Pregunte a un tipo me hizo el gesto característicos de las subastas ilegales. Nekofukuro: ¿Lo sabías por verlo mientras fuiste esclavo? Alcetiles: Exacto, y tras darle el código me dijeron el lugar y me dieron el pase. Así que sabemos que los Fungi pueden estar allí. Niya: ¿Pero en las subastas no hay que apostar? Koa: Sí. Y nosotros no tenemos mucho. Bane: Ya lo sabemos, por ello no vamos a pagar. Ora: ¿Y como nos los llevaremos? ¿Así, por las buenas? Alcetiles: Podríamos, pero la subasta es en la base de la Marina. Todos menos Alcetiles y Bane: ¡¡¡La Marina!!! Alcetiles: Sí, y como nos ha dicho Alcetiles, es casi imposible entrar o salir sin acatar las ordenes de los marines mientras pasamos desapercibidos, por ello tenemos este plan y hay que cumplirlo al dedillo. Bane: Entraremos Alcetiles y yo escoltados por Ora y Nekofukuro en un carro. Ora: ¿Y de dónde lo sacamos? Bane: Ya hemos robado uno. Ora: ¡Qué oportuno! ¿No? Bane: Niya y Koa irán escondidos entre los equipajes, y se mantendrán ahí hasta la señal. Tras que sepamos donde están los Fungi, yo lanzaré una de mis varillas al carro, entonces entráis vosotros. Niya creará un gran resplandor mientras Koa invoca a Kao. Mientras los demás huyen o se encargan de Kao, nosotros cuatro liberaremos a los Fungi y saldremos por la puerta en el carro huyendo. Un plan perfecto. Ora: Bueno, le veo unos fallitos, pero creo que es nuestra única opción. Nekofukuro: Por mi bien. Niya: ¡Vale! Koa: Entendido. Alcetiles: Ahora, nosotros cuatro a vestirnos. Nekofukuro: ¿Nosotros? Ora: ¿Con qué ropa? Alcetiles: Con unas que compramos mientras tú te probabas un vestido de pétalos de hibisco. Ora: ¿Estuvisteis en la tienda? Bane: Sí, y vosotras ni os fijasteis. Alcetiles: Bueno, que os parece. Y saca unos conjuntos de una bolsa. Ora: Pues... ¿No se yo? Nekofukuro: Lo mismo digo. En la base de la Marina, Amanita llora desconsoladamente en una celda. Amanita: ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Un marine que pasaba por ahí le pregunta. Marine: ¿Qué te pasa? Amanita: Mi compañera ha huido y dejado a mi suerte. ¡Buaaaaaaa! Marine: ¿¡Qué ha huido!? Y alarmado abre la celda para confirmarlo. Marine: ¿Dónde está? Trufa: ¡Aquí! Y sale por un agujero que hay justo debajo del Marine. Marine: ¡Las joyas de la corona! Amanita: Ahora huele esto, Sleeping Spores. Y lanza el contenido de un pequeño saco a la cara del marine, que queda profundamente dormido. Amanita: Cierra y vámonos. Trufa: No me des ordenes. Amanita: ¿Quién tuvo el plan? Trufa: Tú. Amanita: ¡Pues te callas! Capítulo 86: El carcelero Amanita y Trufa corren por los pasillos de los calabozos de la base mientras esquivan o duermen a los guardias, pero han subido 2 pisos y aún no encuentran la salida. Trufa: ¡¿Esto no se acaba nunca?! Una reina como yo no debería correr como una criminal. Amanita: Que si una reina esto, que si una reina lo otro,... ¡¡¡Cállate, que me tienes loca!!! Amanita de lo enfadada y arta que está grita más de la cuenta, y encima los pasillos hacen eco al chillido. Amanita: Me he pasado... Trufa: ¿Te habrán oído? ¿?: Sí, pero desde que escapásteis de la celda. Trufa: ¿Eh? Al darse la vuelta ven a un Marine de aspecto joven y con dos espadas. Amanita: ¡Un marine! Zilas: Sí, yo soy Zilas, el carcelero. [ Zilas el Carcelero de Demonios] Zilas: Me hubiera gustado que subierais un piso más para poder cortaros y reduciros, pero supongo que ahora que se me adelantarán mis subordinados, prefiero reduciros aquí y ahora. Amanita: Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Le damos lo suyo? Trufa: Por supuesto, que está muy subidito. Royal Mole. Amanita: Cloud of Spores. Trufa se pierde en el suelo al hacer un agujero y Amanita crea una nube de esporas que impide verla. Zilas: Esto tiene que ser una broma. Amanita: ¡Ahora! Trufa: Royal Hole. Amanita: Mouche Morte. Zilas: Geppo. El agujero y el disparo son ineficaces ya que Zilas empieza a moverse por el aire. Zilas: Esperaba más resistencia. Que se le va a hacer. Nitoryu: Akuma Katto. Y con un rápido corte de sus espadas al aire crea dos ondas que cortan el suelo y elevan a Trufa en el aire. Trufa: ¿Cómo? Zilas: Sois muy previsibles. Reddomun'inparusu. Y con un rápido geppo coje a Trufa y la estrella contra el suelo, dejandola sin conciencia. Amanita: Tsk. Pagarás por esto. Weirdrake Spores. La nube de esporas que lanza de dentro de un saquito impacta en la cara de Zilas por completo, para felicidad de Amanita. Amanita: ¡Bien! Ahora vas a ser mi más fiel siervo. Zilas: Creo que no. Nitoryu: Reitekina Akuma no Kyutei. Y de repente aparece detrás de Amanita con sus espadas desenvainadas, y está cae de espaldas sin aparentes cortes. Zilas: Que pena da no poder dañar la mercancia. Y menos mal que llevaba tapones. Y se saca de la nariz dos tapones. Zilas: Mira que son peligrosas estas setas y sus esporas. Y agarra a las dos setas para llevarlas de nuevo a sus celdas. Zilas: Pero tranquilas, seréis subastadas en un par de horas. En la entrada de la base de la Marina unas horas después, empiezan a llegar carros con gente muy selecta en ellos, pero hay uno que destaca sobre el resto. Marine: ¡Ha llegado Sir Fortres! Fortres: Que ganas de el evento de esta noche. ¿Pero de verdad será la última? [ Sir Fortres, Rey de Drena] Marine: Hmmm, falta alguien más por venir. ¿Dónde están? Por el camino va un carro tirado por dos caballos robados. En él van los Piratas Fulgor. Ora: Llegamos tarde. Alcetiles: Tranquila, los más importantes en las subastas suelen hacerlo para hacer ver que no les importa hacer esperar al resto. Nekofukuro: Te sabes todo esto al dedillo. Alcetiles: Sí, muy a desgracia mía. Capítulo 87: Una entrada triunfal Pasan 15 minutos del toque de queda, y los asistentes empiezan a enfadarse por la espera. Sobretodo Sir Fortres. Sir Fortres: ¡Esto es rídiculo, altamente ridículo! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir esperando? Marine: Ruego que se calme, si no llegan en 5 minutos empezaremos sin ellos. Sir Fortres: Tsk. Está bien. Pero ni un minuto más. De repente, se ve una figura entre las sombras que se acerca a la base. Marine: Ya llegan. Sir Fortres: ¿Quiénes son esos? Marine: Al parecer se han enterado de esta subasta y es la primera vez que vienen. Sir Fortres: Carne fresca. Espero que no me hagan enfadar más de lo que ya estoy. El carro se detiene. De él salen dos figuras primero, una chica de pelo rosa y un chico de pelo verde. Son Ora y Nekofukuro. Pero van vestidos como si fueran unos macarras. Ora tiene hechas dos coletas, lleva un top rasgado que apenas le tapa la delantera, unos vaqueros cortos que ni le llegan a las rodillas y masca chicle mientras sostiene un garrote. Nekofukuro en cambio tiene el pelo como si se trataran de pinchos, va sin camisa y parece haberse hecho unos tatuajes, pantalón negro atado con una cuerda y sandalias de madera, y su arco. Ora: PLOP ¿Que estáis mirando? ¿Acaso tenemos monos en la cara? Nekofukuro: Tranqui, no te me alteres piva. Ora: PLOP Bueno, que pase. Pero ni se os ocurra faltarle el respeto a nuestros jefes. ¿Capito? Nekofukuro: ¡Presentamos a nuestro jefe Drako y su segundo Rat! De el carro salen Alcetiles y Bane vestidos el primero con un traje blanco y Bane con uno negro y franjas grises. Alcetiles además lleva la mascarilla y su ahora roja nariz para no levantar sospechas si hay alguien de la taberna. Alcetiles: Bueno, bueno. ¿Que tiene que hacer Drako para que venga el mandamás a saludarle como es debido? Marine: Siento mucho decirle que nuestro jefe ha abandonado la base recientemente debido a su ascenso y cambio de base. Bane: ¿Y no hay nadie que venga a recibirnos? ¡Cardo, Raflesia! Ora: PLOP Reza lo que sepas para seguir vivo tras la paliza que te vamos a pegar. Nekofukuro: ¿A quién le va a rezar? ¿Al viejo Sengoku? ¡Jajajaja, a ese viejo no le importa que muera un simple soldado! Ora: Spiky Hammer. Nekofukuro: Deadly Wasps. El marine intenta huir pero los ataques vienen de muy cerca, pero hay alguien que se interpone en medio y recibe los ataques por el. ¿?: Tekkai. Alcetiles: Veo que ha venido alguien importante al fin. Zotto: Sí, lamento la tardanza. [ Muro Infranqueable Zotto ] Zotto: Por favor, siéntase como en casa. Le aseguro que en el evento de hoy encontrara cosas bastante interesantes. Alcetiles: Eso espero, no he venido desde el lejano West Blue para cosas poco "útiles". Zotto: Le aseguró que no quedará decepcionado. En la entrada, los otros compradores han presenciado la escena. Mujer: ¡Qué acto tan burdo! Sir Fortres: No es burdo. Esa gente es una profecional. Zotto: Bien, si todos son tan amables de seguirme a la zona de reunión. Y todos entran a la base mientras siguen al marine. Pero Ora y Nekofukuro antes de largarse le dicen algo al pobre marine que sigue con shock. Ora: Has tenido suerte, no mucha gente puede decir haber sobrevivido a Raflesia. Nekofukuro: Lo mismo dice cardo. Tras esto se van y se ponen una delante y el otro detrás de Bane y Alcetiles a modo de escolta. Nekofukuro: (Susurro) ¿Este numerito era necesario? Bane: (Susurro) Sí, ahora algunos nos habran cogido miedo e intentarán alejarse de nosotros. Eso me da via libre para actuar. Ora: (Susurro) Sigo sin entender el porque de esta ropa. Alcetiles: (Susurro) Luego te lo explico, creo que hemos llegado. Tras cruzar todo el pasillo llegan a una sala grande con un agujero cuadrado en medio. Hay un podio alto donde seguramente se lleva a cabo el seguimiento de la subasta. Por lo demás nada que destacar. Alcetiles: Menudo cuchitril. En Sabaody si que hay buenas cazas de subasta. Sir Fortres que ha oído el comentario, se acerca a Alcetiles. Sir Fortres: ¿Has estado en Sabaody? Que curioso, porque suelo frecuentar esa zona y nunca te he visto. Ora: PLOP ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Eh, sobradillo de turno! Nekofukuro: ¡Ya has oído a la piba, date el piro! Sir Fortres: A mí no me engañais con esos trucos. No podéis hacerle daño a nadie que vaya a comprar si no queréis que os hechen. Eso solo se les permite a los Dragones Celestiales. Alcetiles: Tsk. Veo que eres un experto. ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Yo me voy a encargar de que salgas de aquí sin nada. Ora: PLOP ¡Buuum, pa que vuelvas! Nekofukuro: ¡En toda la boca! Sir Fortres: Pff. No me intimidáis. Y el que va a conseguir que todos salgan de aquí sin nada seré yo. Y se marcha a la otra esquina de la sala. Bane: ¿Debería preocuparnos? Alcetiles: No. Solo es otro rico del montón con aires de grandeza. Cómo odio a esta gente. A ver si acabamos rápido. De repente, se oyen dos mazazos desde el podio. Zotto: ¡Atención, atención! ¡Va a comenzar la subasta! Capítulo 88: ¿Cuánto ha dicho? Los compradores empiezan a acercarse al podio para oir mejor, pero los Piratas Fulgor se quedan atrás para tener más fácil cumplir su plan. Ora: (Susurro) ¿Cuándo actuamos? Alcetiles: (Susurro) En cuanto sepamos donde están los Fungi. Zotto: ¡Bien, damas y caballeros! La subasta comienza. Varios marines cierran las puertas y se ponen en medio impidiendo pasar a nadie. Bane: (Susurro) Tenemos un problema. Alcetiles: (Susurro) ¿Qué pasa? Bane: (Susurro) Han cerrado las puertas. Alcetiles: (Susurro) ¿Y? Bane: (Susurro) ¿Cómo doy la señal ahora? Alcetiles: (Susurro) Pues... Ora: (Susurro) ¿No habían pensado en esta posibilidad? Bane: (Susurro) A ver, detallitos. Ora: (Susurro) ¡Detallitos! Creo que esto era bastante previsible. Zotto: Bien, la primera subasta de esta noche son 100 setas con capacidades humanas. No son muy útiles para el trabajo manual, pero pueden ser un gran alimento. Mujer: Qué curioso. Hombre: ¿Es un lote? Zotto: Exacto, y el precio de salida son 1.000.000 de beries. Pero para que vean que no les timo, pueden ver la mercancia. Y de en medio de la sala, justo donde estaba el hueco, sale una jaula enorme donde están algunos Fungis. Zotto: ¡Aquí solo hay diez para que vean como son, pero les prometo que hay diez más por cada uno de estos. Alcetiles: No queda de otra. Bane: No irás a... Alcetiles: No hay otra opción. Bane: (Susurro) Pero apenas llevamos dinero. Alcetiles: (Susurro) Escaparemos antes de pagar. Zotto: Bueno. ¿Quién comienza la puja? Mujer: ¡1.000.000! Hombre: ¡1.500.000! Mujer: ¡2.500.000! Alcetiles: ¡40.000.000! De repente, la sala se da la vuelta ante la elevada suma que ha dado Alcetiles. Zotto: ¡Dan 40.000.000! ¿Alguien sube la oferta? La gente no sabe si apostar o no, pero hay alguien que no se achica y sube la oferta. Sir Fortres: Subo a 1. Zotto: ¿A 1 qué? Alcetiles: No creo que vaya a subir a 100.000.000 Sir Fortres: Perdón. Quería decir 1.000.000.000 Alcetiles: ¿¡Cuánto ha dicho!? Toda la sala se da la vuelta ante el grito de Drako. Bane: (Susurro) Sube la apuesta. Ora: (Susurro) Exacto. Alcetiles: (Susurro) No puedo, verían que miento. Ese tipo tiene que ser un rey. Zotto: ¿Qué andan susurrando ahí? Sir Fortres: ¿Estarán viendo si subir o no la apuesta? ¡Espera, si no tienen tanto dinero! Todos: ¡Jajajajaja! Alcetiles: ¿Cómo osa humillarme así? ¡Me marcho de esta subasta de tres al cuarto! Bane: (Susurro) ¿Qué haces? Alcetiles: (Susurro) Cambio de planes, los rescataremos fuera. Cuando ese idiota se los lleve. Zotto: Lo lamento, pero no puede irse hasta que acabemos. Sir Fortres: Encima un cobarde. Que penita. Todos: ¡Jajajaja! Alcetiles: Tsk. ¡Pero que sepan que no pienso volver aquí nunca más! Sir Fortres: Ni nosotros tampoco. ¡Es la última subasta que habrá! Todos: ¡Jajajaja! Zotto: ¡Silencio! Bueno, vendido a Sir Fortres por 1.000.000.000 de beries. Sir Fortres: Bien, ya he soltado la calderilla. Alcetiles: (Susurro) ¡Cómo me gustaría partirle la cara a ese tipejo! Zotto: Bueno, el siguiente producto es otra seta de las mismas características que las anteriores pero esta tiene cualidades para la batalla. Y del hueco ahora sale otra jaula con otra seta a la que los Piratas Fulgor reconocen. Alcetiles: (Susurro) Es... Bane: (Susurro) ...Amanita. Amanita mira directamente hacia los piratas, y a pesar de ir disfrazados los reconoce. Amanita: ¡No puede ser, sois aquellos piratas! Alcetiles: GLUPS Zotto: ¿Piratas? Capítulo 89: Descubiertos Todos los de la sala se giran ante los cuatro piratas, dudando de si creer o no a esa seta. Zotto: ¿Soís piratas? Alcetiles: Pffffff. Menuda broma. Seguro que esa seta se equivoca de personas. Amanita: ¡Qué no, que si sois vosotros! Menos el de la nariz roja, a ese payaso no lo conozco. Alcetiles: ¡¿Todos vamos disfrazados y a mí no me reconoces por tener la nariz hinchada por la alergia?! Todos en la sala ahoran emiten un grito de asombro, no por que conozca a la seta, sino porque se ha delatado por consiguiente en que son piratas. Ora: ¿¡Pero por qué te delatas!? Zotto: Con qué si que lo sois. Pues no tenéis mucha suerte viendo donde estáis. Alcetiles: Bueno, ahora que se acabo la farsa puedo decir lo que me venga en gana. Y lo primero es... ¡Qué pienso partirte la cara y recoger los dientes para pegártelos a la piel como si con un soplete se tratase, Sir Fortontaina! Sir Fortres: ¿Cómo osas? ¡Siempre supe que no eras uno de nosotros, pero no pensaba que fueras de tan baja clase! ¿Dónde están los marines que suelen encargarse de estas ratas inmundas? Alcetiles: ¡No me has oído, rico de mierda! Bullet Body. Sir Fortres: ¡Qué me destroza! Pero alguien en el último momento se interpone. Zotto: Tekkai Joheki. El ataque de Alcetiles es detenido en seco por Zotto. Zotto: Pensar que me engañásteis. Alcetiles: ¡Como duele! Y es cierto, el puño del capitán se ha puesto tan rojo como su nariz. Zotto: Dicen que mi Tekkai es de los más solidos. Alcetiles: ¡Camaradas, al ataque! Bane: Flight of Flies. Una puerta se abre de una patada, y Zander bloquea el ataque de Bane. Zander: Rankyaku Shiokaze. Ora: ¿Más marines? ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Nekofukuro: Y encima conocen tecnicas del Rokushiki. Zander: ¿Llamaste? No me digas. ¿Se te fue la subasta de las manos? Zotto: No. Se nos han colado unos piratas. Zander: ¿Desde cuando la oveja es la que busca al lobo? Zotto: No lo se, pero esto nos ahorra trabajo. Alcetiles: Tranquilos, somos cuatro contra dos. Zotto: ¿Seguro? ¡Apunten! Y varios marines armados entran en la sala, apuntando a los piratas por todas direcciones. Alcetiles: Tsk. Así no puedo pararlo todo. Zotto: Tenéis dos opciones, u os rendís u os freímos a balas. ¿Vosotros elegís? Viendose completamente acorralado, el capitán solo puede decir una opción. Alcetiles: Nos rendimos. Zotto: Bien. Atenlos con Kairoseki, algunos han mostrado habilidades. Los marines atan a los piratas y empiezan a empujarlos hacia el interior de la base. Zander: Creo que Zilas se divertirá con vosotros, sobretodo de esa pivita. Ora: No me gusta como suena esto. En la sala, ahora que todo se ha calmado, Zotto decide retomar la subasta. Zotto: Bueno. Después de este imprevisto accidente, creo que lo mejor sería retomar la subasta. Sir Fortres: Exacto. ¿Cuál era el último producto? Mujer: ¡Se ha escapado! Zotto: ¿¡Qué!? Aprovechando la pelea, Amanita ha aprovechado para escapar de algún modo de la jaula. El único rastro que queda es un rastro de quemadura ácida en los barrotes. Zotto: ¿La jaula acaso no era de Kairoseki? Marine: ¡No señor! ¡El sujeto no había mostrado tener habilidades! Zotto: ¡Pues buscadle! Marine: ¡Señor, si señor! Zotto: Bueno, pasemos al último producto del día. Es otra seta, pero esta goza de una gran calidad y tiene un caracter fino y un tanto soberbio. Y de otra jaula aparece Trufa, que parece un tanto enfadada. Trufa: ¿Cómo osais tratar así a una princesa? Zotto: ¡Anda, otro dato más, se trata de una princesa! ¡Que les parece si empezamos por 30.000.000! Sir Fortres: Ofrezco diez veces más, 300.000.000 beries. Zotto: ¡Una gran puja, si señor! ¿Alguien la sube? Todo el mundo enmudece. Saben que si pujan Fortres subira la apuesta, así que es preferible no hablar y tener un enemigo menos. Zotto: ¡Pues vendido por 300.000.000 a Sir Fortres! ¡Se acaba la sesión! Sir Fortres se acerca a la jaula le dice algo a Trufa. Sir Fortres: ¿Sabes? Pienso tratarte como a una reina. Trufa: ¿De verdad? Sir Fortres: Claro. Si no cuando te vaya a comer no sabrá tan bien. Trufa: ¡¡!! Capítulo 90: Encarcelados Los dos piratas que no habían entrado en la reunión permanecen ocultos en el carro. Koa: Tardan mucho. Niya: Tal vez se halla retrasado la subasta. Koa: No. Me huelo que algo ha salido mal. Justo en ese momento salen todos los asistentes de la subasta, que empiezan a subirse a sus carros para marcharse. Koa: Ya me lo temía. Niya: ¿El qué? Koa: Les deben haber descubierto. Niya: ¡No! Tenemos que ir por ellos. Koa: Lo principal ahora es salir de aquí. Si saben que son piratas registrarán el carro en busca de otros. Niya: ¿Pero a dónde vamos? Koa: Mmmmm. ¿Qué es la última cosa mona que viste? Niya: Una mariposa preciosa. ¿Por? Koa: Transfórmanos para huir. Niya: ¡Ah claro! Kawai Cho no Henkei. Y con un suave destello, los dos piratas se transforman en dos mariposas narciso. Koa: Vamos al bosque. Niya: ¿Y nuestros compañeros? Koa: Se las pueden apañar de momento. Pero mira ahí. Y señala con sus antenas a unas jaulas que estan cargando en unos carros enormes. Niya: ¡Son los Fungi! Koa: Ellos no se pueden salvar solos. Y no podemos hacer que el cap no cumpla su palabra. Niya: Muy bien entonces. Vamos a una zona más adelante del camino donde no vean los marines y los emboscamos. Koa: Vale. Tras alejarse un tanto, se colocan detras de unos arbustos y Niya los destransforma. Koa: Ahora a esperar. ¿?: Por fin os encuentro. Los dos piratas se dan la vuelta, pero no se esperaban ver al que vieron. Koa y Niya: ¿¡Tú!? En las mazmorras en cambio, el resto de los Piratas Fulgor están encadenados en una celda a espera del carcelero. Ora: ¿No podemos hacer nada? Alcetiles: Si las cadenas no fueran de Kairoseki podría usar la energía termica del incendio del otro día y fundirlas, pero como lo son. Encima me siento débil. Bane: Yo estoy en las mismas. Ora: Genial. ¿Y tú Nefu? Nekofukuro: Creo que sí, pero necesito tiempo. ¿Nefu es necesario? Ora: Es más sencillo. ¿Entonces sabes como soltarte? Nekofukuro: Lo estoy haciendo, pero a este paso tardare una hora. Alcetiles: ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Nekofukuro: Pues... De repente, la puerta de la mazmorra se abre. Zilas: Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Unas sucias ratas de mar? Ora: Pues sí, somos piratas. ¿Y usted es un perrito faldero del Gobierno? Zilas: ¡Jajajaja! Que chica tan valiente. Y además de valiente está de muy buen ver. Ora: ¡Aparta la vista, babosa! Zilas: Sí, creo que me voy a divertír. Te vienes conmigo. Alcetiles: ¡Ni la toques! Zilas mira fijamente ahora al pirata que se le ha ocurrido darle una orden. Zilas: ¿Crees que por ir bien vestido aunque seas pirata te hace ser superior? Ahora mismo yo soy el que tiene el control. Así que calladito o te arrepentirás. Alcetiles: Obligame. Zilas: Tú lo has querido. Y coge las cadenas de Alcetiles y Ora. Zilas: Vas a ser testigo de todo, y luego te mataré el último para que veas como mueren tus compañeros. Alcetiles: ¡Desgraciado, si no tuviera las cadenas no te pondrías tan gallito! Zilas: ¿Seguro? Y le da una patada donde las joyas. Alcetiles: Agggg. Desgraciado. Zilas: Calladito si no quieres otra, ahora vamos. Y tirando de las cadenas, arrastra a los dos fuera de la celda, dejando a Bane y Nekofukuro allí. Bane: ¡Date prisa, tenemos que salvarlos! Nekofukuro: No me hagas hablar, que me desconcentro. Capítulo 91: Los Fungi En los arbustos, Niya y Koa miran con asombro al que les ha sorprendido por la espalda, no dando credito al ver un Fungi conocido en ese lugar. Niya y Koa: ¡Boletus! Boletus: Shhhhh. No deben descubrirnos. Koa: ¿Qué haces aquí? Boletus: Vinimos a ayudaros. Niya: ¿Vinimos? Boletus: Sí, mirad alla atrás. Al mirar un poco más lejos, ve unos 20 Fungis ocultos entre los arbustos. Koa: ¿Cómo habéis venido? Boletus: Nos colamos en vuestro barco. Es decir, teníais una sala completamente vacía y en la que no entráis. Niya: Es verdad. ¿Pero por qué habéis venido? Boletus: Para ayudaros como apoyo en caso de emergencia. Y ahora es el caso. Koa: ¿Qué quieres decir? Boletus: Te lo explicará Salvorana. Niya: ¿Quién? Salvorana: ¡Yo! Encima del sombrero de Boletus está Salvorana, que apenas mide unos 40 cm. Niya: ¡Oh, que mona! Salvorana: Gracias. Koa: ¿No eres grande como tus compañeros? Salvorana: Yo es que presento enanismo, y encima soy de las especies más pequeñas. Pero la cuestión es que descubrieron a vuestros compañeros. Koa: Lo suponía. Salvorana: Me infiltré gracias a mi tamaño y observe la subasta, pero Amanita estaba allí y reconoció a los nuestros y les llamo piratas delante de todos. Luego los llevaron a los calabozos. Koa: Tenemos que salvarles. Niya: ¿Pero y los Fungis capturados? Boletus: Tranquilos, tenemos un plan. Niya: ¿Un plan? Boletus: Sí. Champiñon os lo puede explicar mejor que yo. Una gran y corpulenta seta sale de los arbustos. Cualquiera huiría por su tamaño. Champiñon: Hola, encantado. Veréis, creo que lo mejor es que vosotros junto a Salvorana os infiltréis en la base. Con el poder de la chica podéis transformaros en algo pequeño y moveros sin dificultad guiados por Salvorana. El resto haremos todo lo posible por retrasar el carro que lleva a los nuestros en lo que venís. Si vemos que eso no vasta iremos de perdidos al río e intentaremos salvarlos nosotros. Koa: Pues no es mala idea. Niya: Y puedo transformarnos ya. Koa: ¿En mariposa? Creo que es muy vistoso. Niya: Ya. Pero ya no tengo en mente una mariposa. Champiñon: Entonces hacemos eso. Y cuánto antes mejor. Boletus: Pues que el plan de rescate... Todos: ¡COMIENZE! De vuelta a los calabozos, Zilas a llevado a Alcetiles y Ora a una sala bastante grande que parece una habitación. Zilas: Ya hemos llegado, espero que estéis cómodos. Alcetiles: ¡Vete a la mierda! Zilas: Eso quieres, pues toma esto. Y desenfundando su espada le hace un pequeño corte en el costado. Alcetiles: ¡Ahhh! Ora: ¡Detente! Zilas: Vaya, vaya. Parece que tienes ganas de colaborar. ¿Es para que deje en paz a tú capitán? Que bonito. Y le da un lametón en la mejilla. Zilas: Te propongo un trato, no le hare daño a tus amigos y dejare que mueran pero de viejos mientras estan atrapados en el calabozo. Ora: ¿En serio? Alcetiles: ¡No lo hagas! Zilas: ¡Cierra la puñetera boca! Y le mete una patada en la cara. Ora: ¡Cap! Zilas: Ya sabes, si no aceptas le haré esto y mucho más y luego los mataré. Ora: ¡VALE! Yo... Marine: ¡Tenemos problemas! Zilas: ¿Qué pasa ahora? Un marine ha entrado alarmado en la habitación de Zilas, pero parece muy nervioso por algo. Marine: ¡Varios presos parecen haber escapado! Zilas: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Buscadlos inmediatamente! En cuánto a tí, quiero que en cuanto vuelvas me contestes. Y se marcha corriendo por la puerta mientras da un portazo. Ora: ¿Cap, estás bien? Alcetiles: Sí. No es nada. Capítulo 92: Trato Zilas ha atrapado ya a 3 de los fugados, pero se ha dado cuenta de una cosa. Pirata: ¡Suéltame demonio! Zilas: ¿Qué hablas? Pirata: ¡Déjame ir, por favor, que solo huí porque me perseguia un pato rosa gigante! Zilas: ¿Alucinaciones? En cambio, en la sala donde están Ora y Alcetiles intentan soltarse las cadenas sin éxito. Alcetiles: ¡Es inútil! Ora: ¿Tal vez las llaves estén por aquí? ¿?: Las llaves, me temo que yo tengo algunas. Pero no se si daroslas. Alcetiles: ¡¿Tú?! Amanita: Cuánto tiempo. Alcetiles: ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ¡Justo por lo que paso antes cuando nos vistes estamos así! Amanita: Tch, tch, tch. No vengo a pelear. Quiero hacer un trato. Alcetiles: ¿Un trato? Amanita: Sí. Un trato, una alianza, un pacto,... Ora: ¿Podemos confiar en ella? Alcetiles: Lamentablemente es nuestra única opción. ¿Qué quieres? Amanita: Quiero que me ayudes a destruir este sitio. Ora: ¡¿La base entera?! Amanita: Sí. Nadie me encierra ni me intenta vender. Quiero que la Marina aprenda la lección. Alcetiles: Normalmente estaría en contra de destruir cualquier cosa, incluso de la Marina. Pero lo que hacen aquí no me gusta nada. Trato. Amanita: Perfecto. Y dejemos las redecillas del pasado en el pasado. Alcetiles: Ya hablaremos luego. ¿Tú has provocado las fugas? Amanita: Sí. Pero les costará atraparlos gracias a las alucinaciones de unas esporas que tenía guardadas. Ora: ¿Y cuál es el plan? Amanita: Pues he mirado este sitio, y está muy mal construido en verdad. Con romper cuatro pilares la base entera se hundirá. Pero para ello no sirven los golpes, solo cortes o, más sencillo para mí, derretirlas. Alcetiles: Por tu pistolita, ¿no? Amanita: Exacto. Pero Zilas me la quitó y la guardo en algún sitio. Ora: Cuándo nos trajo aquí vi una armería. Tal vez este allí. Amanita: Pues vamos. Alcetiles, ¿tú podrías armar un poco de escándalo por aquí. Alcetiles: Sin problemas. Hay cierto carcelero al que quiero partirle la cara y otra cosa. Amanita: Pues vamos. Amanita les quita las cadenas, lo que da fuerzas a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Parece como si me hubiera despertado. Tengo que aprovechar este subidón ya. Dragonfly. Y usando su poder se propulsa rápidamente por los pasillos. Amanita: Perfecto, eso es estar motivado. Ora: Justamente eso es lo que me preocupa. En la sala de las subastas, tres setas muy pequeñas se mueven pegadas por las paredes para evitar ser vistas. Salvorana: Justo por este agujero podremos llegar a los calabozos. Niya: Genial, ya vamos llegando. Koa: Sí. Pero debemos ir con más cuidado todavía que hasta ahora. Niya: ¡Jerónimo! Y Niya salta por el agujero a grito pelado. Koa: Pffff. En fin. Y Koa y Salvorana saltan también. De vuelta a los calabozos, Zilas ya ha vuelto a encarcelar a todos los fugados. Zilas: Menos mal. Ahora a ver si aquella piva me hace pasar un buen rato. Alcetiles: ¡ZILAS! Y Alcetiles aparece de repente y le golpea en la cara. Alcetiles: Drake Bullet. Capítulo 93: Alcetiles vs Zilas En una celda, Nekofukuro y Bane intentan liberarse de sus cadenas. Bane: ¿Te queda mucho? Nekofukuro: ¡Listo! Y de su boca saca una ganzua a la que ha dado forma para abrir sus cadenas. Nekofukuro: Ahora a ver si funciona. CLACK. Bien, funciono. Bane: Ahora suéltame a mí también. Y tras soltar a Bane, ambos salen con cuidado de no ser vistos para buscar a Alcetiles y Ora. Bane: ¿Crees qué estén bien? Nekofukuro: Sí. Pero deberíamos apresurarnos por si las moscas. Justo en el pasillo que hay encima de estos, Ora y Amanita se dirijen a la armería. Ora: Creo que está al girar la esquina. Amanita: Bien, en cuanto coja mi pistola podremos empezar el plan. ¿?: ¿Qué plan, señorita y setita? Justo al girar, se encuentran de frente con Zu. Amanita: Teníamos que encuntrarnos con un puñetero marine. Ora: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo. Zu: ¿No queríais verme, observarme, encontrarme, localizarme? Ora: Pues no. ¿Y a qué vienen los sinónimos? Zu: No lo se, ni idea, ni coña, ni pu... Ora: ¡Eh! Esa palabra está muy fea. Amanita: ¿Qué mas da? ¡Al ataque! Cloud of Spores. Y Amanita lanza esporas creando un muro de estas que impide ver. Amanita: ¡Ataca ahora, chica! Ora: ¡Voy! Hidden Fi.... Zu: Soru: Kirin no Atama. Y entonces rápidamente de la nube de esporas y propina un fuerte cabezazo a Ora, pero a esta le da tiempo a ver como la cabeza de su rival cambia de forma y color de una jirafa de vuelta a su forma humana. Ora: ¡Un usuario Zoan! Amanita: Grrrrr. Lo que faltaba. En otra zona del piso superior, Zilas se recupera del puñetazo de Alcetiles. Zilas: Tsk. No me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo has escapado? Alcetiles: ¡A tí que te importa! Drake Jewels. Y Alcetiles se lanza rápidamente con los pies por delante apuntando a cierta parte de Zilas. Zilas: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Geppo. Y con su técnica, esquiva fácilmente la patada. Alcetiles: ¡Rayos! Zilas: Ahora me toca a mí. Nitoryu: Chi no Akuma no Katto. Y se lanza impulsado con su Geppo hacia Alcetiles, haciéndole dos cortes en las mejillas. Pero el pirata sale prácticamente ileso a pesar de no haber esquivado el golpe. Alcetiles: ¿? ¿Ya está? Zilas: No te confíes, pues esos dos cortes serán tu perdición. Alcetiles: No se te ganó yo antes. Veamos que tal sale esto. Hummingbird. Y con unas liberaciones de energía cinética se coloca en frente de Zilas. Alcetiles: A ver como luchas sin espadas. Inferno. Alcetiles libera la energía termica del incendio del otro día en su cuerpo y agarra las espadas de Zilas, fundiéndolas en el acto. Alcetiles: ¡Ja! Zilas: No está mal, para un pirata. Pero no necesito las espadas para ganarte. Alcetiles: Eso quiero verlo. Gatling of Fireworks. Y generando explosiones en los pies para impulsarse hasta Zilas, se da la vuelta y genera una potentísima explosión. Alcetiles: ¡Chupate esa! Zilas: Que miedo. De detrás de Alcetiles sale el sonido de la voz de Zilas, quien le agarra las manos para que no pueda moverse. Zilas: Pero creo que fuí más rápido gracias al soru. Alcetiles: Tsk, no volveré a fallar. Zilas: Claro que no, porque no vas a volver a atacar. Y Zilas lame la mejilla y el corte de Alcetiles, que parece cicatrizar. Zilas: Akuma no Shita. Alcetiles: ¿Me lames y me curas? ¿Qué clase de poder es este? Zilas: El poder de los demonios. Alcetiles: ¿De los demonios? ¡Yo si que te voy a mandar al infierno. Explosion of Cannonball. ... Zilas: Je. ¿Problemas para moverte? Alcetiles: ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Zilas: Ya te lo he dicho. Y de un adorno del pasillo saca dos espadas y las pone cruzadas en el cuello de Alcetiles. Zilas: Es el poder de los demonios. Akuma no Kotoba. ¿?: Gale Style: Inverted Tornado. Y una fuerte ráfaga lanza a Zilas hacía atrás. ¿La causa? Koa que, junto a Niya y Salvorana, han llegado donde su capitán. Zilas: ¿Quiénes sois? Koa: Piratas. Capítulo 94: Refuerzos Bane y Nekofukuro llegan a una zona en la que se divide el pasillo y las escaleras. Bane: ¿Por donde vamos? Nekofukuro: Yo subo, tu quedate en este piso. Bane: Vale. Y entonces se separan. Pero en el piso superior Koa está frente a frente con Zilas. Koa: Niya, Salvorana. Id a buscar a Ora, Bane y Nekofukuro. Yo protejo a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Nekofukuro y Bane están atrapados. Ora está bien. Zilas: ¡Calla la puñetera boca! Y le da una patada a Alcetiles estampandolo contra la pared. Koa: ¡Tú rival ahora soy yo! Gale Style: Typhoon. Zilas: Tú, un rival. No me hagas reír. Akuma no Ha. Y con una oleada de espadazos se chocan los dos combatientes, cediendo un poco al final Koa. Niya: ¡Hermanito! Koa: Tranquila, no es nada. Ve a ayudar a los otros. Niya: Está bien. Vamos Salvorana. Salvorana: Vamos. Y las dos se van por el pasillo. Zilas: ¿Sabes que no puedes contra mí, no? Koa: Puede, pero no estoy solo. Alcetiles: Yo no puedo moverme. Koa: ¿Puedes activar tus poderes? Alcetiles: Creo que sí. Koa: Con eso vasta. Invocation: Spectral Armor. Y tras invocar a Kao, este envuelve el cuerpo de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: No es por faltar. ¡Pero como puñetas me muevo! Kao: ¡Déjamelo a mí! Y se mueve hacia Zilas. Alcetiles: Vale, ya lo pillo. Explosion of Cannonball. Zilas: Soru. A pesar de la velocidad de Kao junto a Alcetiles, no pueden igualar a Zilas. Zilas: Esos truquitos no sirven de nada. Nitoryu: Chi no Akuma no Katto. Koa: Ittoryu: Knight Block. Y Koa se interpone en el ataque de Zilas, bloqueandolo en seco. Koa: No te lo vamos a poner tan fácil. Mientras, Ora y Amanita tienen problemas para golpear a Zu. Ora: Es muy rápido. Amanita: Yo no se atacar bien con la cimitarra, necesito mi pistola. Zu: Pero no la vas a recuperar, no te regresará, no se te devolverá. Amanita: Dale con los sinónimos. Root Cutting. Zu: ¿Te enfadaste? Soru: Zebura no Ashi. Y tras aparecer detras de Amanita, le da un patadón, pero lo que se alcanza a ver esta vez antes de que vuelva a su aspecto humano son las patas de una zebra. Amanita: Tsk, me volvió a coger. Ora: Espera, ¿no eras el usuario de la zoan de la jirafa? Zu: Je. A mi no me vasta con una fruta. Ora: ¡Has comido más de 1, pero sí eso te mata! Zu: Je, pues sere la exepción que confirma la regla. Soru: Ni Zebura no Ashi. Bane: Puppet Block. Y Zu, que iba a propinar dos patadas a Ora, es parado en seco por un marine controlado por Bane. Bane: Justo a tiempo. Ora: ¡Bane, te has liberado! Bane: Sí, y tú también por lo que veo. ¿Pero que hace Amanita aquí? Ora: Es una larga historia, pero está de nuestro lado. Bane: A, vale entonces. Zu: Que asco, vaya muerto, que mierda. Otro pirata, eso me pasa por jugar y no acabar con ellas rápido. En las escaleras entre los pisos, Nekofukuro sube corriendo mientras Niya y Salvorana también mientras bajan, hasta un punto en el que se chocan al no verse a tiempo por la forma de caracol de la escalera. Rodando hasta abajo del todo. Y cayendo sobre Nekofukuro. Niya: Ufff, menos mal. Hemos caído en algo blandito. Salvorana: Sí. ¿Pero contra que chocamos? Nekofukuro: Hey, aquí abajo. Niya y Salvorana miran hacía abajo, viendo a Nekofukuro. Niya: Anda Nefu. ¿Ya te liberaste? Nekofukuro: Sí. ¡Pero quítate de encima! Capítulo 95: Contrarefuerzos Tras ayudar a levantar a Nekofukuro, Niya le informa de lo que pasa arriba. Niya: ¡Pero ese tipo no tiene nada que hacer contra mi hermano! Nekofukuro: Ya veo. Tsk, si ha vencido a alcetiles debe tener algún as bajo la manga, puede que necesiten algo de ayuda. Niya: Ah. ¿Tú crees? Nekofukuro: Sí. Ustedes mejor vayan a ver como les va a los otros. Salvorana: Menudo lío todo. Niya: Ya te digo. Nekofukuro: ¡Qué os marchéis ya! Niya: ¿Estás bien Nefu? Nekofukuro: ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Solo son los nervios. Adios. Y este se marcha escaleras arriba, aunque Niya sigue sin entender por qué está tan alterado. Mientras sube, un papel arrugado casi se sale de un bolsillo de su capa. En el combate que hay contra Zu, Bane está frente a este, seguido de Ora y Amanita. Bane: ¿Cuáles son sus poderes? Ora: Tiene dos zoan, la de la girafa y la de la zebra. Bane: ¿Dos frutas a la vez? Eso es imposible, hay algún truco. Zu: ¿Algún truco, triquiñuela, pericia, trampa? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Aunque deberíais preocuparos por otra cosa. Ora: ¿El qué? Zu: Esto. Y de su bolsillo saca un Den Den Mushi. Den Den Mushi: Los refuerzos están listos, todas las unidades movilizándose. Amanita: Tsk. No podremos con toda una base. Ora: Si los paramos a tiempo sí. Amanita: Pero yo sin una pistola no se atacar. Bane: ¿Y tiene que ser la tuya? Amanita: Pues no, pero... Bane: Coge el bazooka que llevaba el marine, está un poco más alla. Yo me encargo de este tío. Ora: ¿Estás seguro? Bane: Sí. Amanita: Ya le oíste, vamonos. Ora: Ten cuidado. Bane: Que sí. Tras haberse marchado las dos, Zu se ríe descontroladamente. Zu: ¡Kakakaka, kakakakakaka, kakakakakaka! Bane: ¿Te pasa algo? Zu: Me parece muy fuerte que vayáis a enfretaros a una base entera, cuando morir ejecutado tampoco está tan mal. Bane: Pues es muy simple, prefiero luchar por mi vida que rendirme ante la muerte. Zu: Pff. A ver, demuéstramelo. Soru: Zebura no Ashi. Bane: Spiderweb. Y antes de que Zu llegue a la altura de Bane con su soru, se ve sorprendido al quedarse atrapado en una maraña de hilos. Pero esto hace que se olvide de volver a su forma humana y permanezca en su forma híbrida. Zu: ¿Y esto? Bane: Vaya, vaya. Parece que se acabo el misterio, je. Ora y Amanita corren por el pasillo tras que la última se hiciera con un arma. Ora: ¿A dónde tendríamos que ir? Amanita: A la planta 0, desde ahí empizan los calabozos. Ora: Entiendo.Pero, ¿y el plan? Amanita:... Ora:... Amanita: ¡Me había olvidado por completo! Ora: ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí! Niya: ¡Ora! Por el pasillo llegan Niya y Salvorana subida al hombro de la primera. Pero las dos se sorprenden al ver a la segunda persona. Niya y Salvorana: ¡AMANITA! Ora: Tranquila, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Tú te podrías encargar de romper las paredes que mantienen este sitio en pie? Niya: ¿Cómo? Amanita: La seta que te acompaña sabra identificarlas. Son 4. Nos tenemos que ir. Y entonces las dos se marchan buscando las escaleras, dejando muy confusas a las otras dos chicas. Niya: ¿Te has enterado de algo? Salvorana: Que hay que romper cuatro paredes para que esto se caiga, creo. Niya: ¿Cuántas veces más nos van a cambiar de plan? Salvorana: Ni idea. En el piso superior, Koa y Alcetiles están empezando a ceder en su lucha con Zilas. Koa: Tsk, es demasiado fuerte. Alcetiles: No te rindas, somos dos más. O 1 y medio. Zilas: ¡Morid, malditos piratas! Akuma no Ha. Kao: Spectral Shield. Pero es tal la cantidad de cortes, que el doppelganger no aguanta y es destruido, precipitando a Alcetiles al suelo. Alcetiles: ¡Leñe! Koa: ¡Cap! Zilas: No bajes la guardia, espadachín. Nitoryu: Chi no Akuma no Katto. Y rápidamente le hace dos cortes a Koa. Koa: Tsk, como escueze. Zilas: Dentro de poco no te podras mover, igual que tú amiguito. Y entonces te abriré en canal delante de tu capitán, que me ha tocado bastante las narices. Y luego me divertiré con vuestra amiguita. Koa: ¡No hables así de mis compañeros! Gale Style: Wrath of the Storm. Zilas: Akuma Shangai. Y aunque Koa da de lleno a Zilas, resulta no ser más que una imagen residual, apareciéndole por la espalda. Zilas: Sentimientos por otros. Esto es lo que debilita a gente poderosa como tú. Akuma no Shita. Y entonces lame una de las heridas de Koa, volviendo a cicatrizar como le había pasado a Alcetiles. Koa: No..., no puedo moverme. Zilas: Ya os lo dije, no podéis con el mimo diablo. Nekofukuro: Rupture Arrow. Y una flecha es lanzada por el arquero, y aunque Zilas reacciona en el último momento, le roza la cara y le hace soltar una gota de sangre. Nekofukuro: ¿El mismo diablo? No llegas ni a diablillo. Capítulo 96: Oleada de marines y setas Ora y Amanita han llegado ya al piso -1, están llegando a las escaleras que llevan al piso 0, pero cada vez hay más marines. Ora: Hidden Fist Deluxe. Amanita: Forestal Explosion. Con cada golpe despachan a varios marines, pero parecen no acabar. Ora: Son demasiados. Amanita: Lo serán, pero no debemos rendirnos. Ora: No se porque, pero si te hubiera conocido ahora me habrías caido bien. Amanita: Ya. Menos recochineo y más golpear. Forestal Explosion. Zotto: Tekkai Joheki. Una persona se interpone en el disparo de Amanita, y no resulta ser otro que Zotto, y también le acompaña Zander. Zotto: Rendíos ahora, pirata y objeto. Amanita: ¿Objeto? ¡Traga plomo! Rain of Iron Seeds. Zander: No te sulfures. Rankyaku Shiokaze. Y con su técnica, corta el ataque de Amanita. Zander: Rendíos, no tenéis nada que hacer. Ora: Si me hubiera rendido cada vez que veía algo imposible, jamás hubiera llegado a donde estoy hoy. Amanita: Tsk. Zotto: Pues tendremos que reduciros. Zander: Que nadie ataque, nosotros nos bastamos. Ora: Amanita. Amanita: ¿Sí? Ora: Vamos a darle una lección a estos marines. Amanita: Esperaba que dijeras eso. En la parte más baja de los calabozos, Niya y Salvorana se mueven sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero tras dar un par de vueltas, Salvorana se da cuenta de una cosa. Salvorana: ¡Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Amanita! Niya: ¿El qué? Salvorana: Tal vez no lo veas, pero este sitio está mal costruido. Teniendo en cuenta el peso que hay sobre nosotros, si quitamos ciertas paredes debería venirse todo abajo. Niya: Ahhhhh. No lo pillo. Salvorana: Mmmmm. Sí nosotras tirar paredes, todo cataplum. Niya: Ahhhhh, haber empezado por ahí. Salvorana se da un golpe en la frente antes de volver a hablar. Salvorana: Pues lo primero es derrivar esta pared de aquí. Niya: ¿Esta? Yo me encargo. Kawai Henshin. Y Niya toca la pared que se transforma en una polilla. Salvorana: Mmmmm. ¿Y la polilla? Niya: Siempre me han gustado mucho, y antes en las escaleras se me cruzó una en medio. Salvorana: En fin. Vamos a buscar las otras tres. Fuera de la base, varios carros se dirijen al puerto, pero alguien parece quejarse por los baches. Fortres: ¿Es qué no podéis conducir con más cuidado? Cochero: Parece que hay más hollos que antes. Tras un rato, varias ruedas se caen de los carros. Fortres: Ya lo dije. Ahora id y poned las ruedas en su sitio. Cochero: En seguida. Pero cuando busca las ruedas para volver a ponerlas, resulta que han desaparecido. Cochero: ¿Habrán seguido rodando? Fortres: ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? Cochero: Le ruego que espere un poco. A ver si más adelante. Y el cochero desaparece por el camino buscando las ruedas. Pero encima del camino, en las ramas de los árboles, varios Fungis se preparan para salvar a sus congéneres. Champiñon: ¿Listos? Boletus: ¿Listos? Champiñon: Abrid la cerradura sin hacer ruido y cambiad a los nuestros por setas normales. Boletus: Eso mismo. Champiñon: Ahora. Boletus: Ahora. Champiñon: Boletus, amigo mío. No hace falta eco. Boletus: Perdón. Champiñon: Vamos. Y con cuidado baja una primero colgada de unas lianas, y con una ganzua hecha a partir de una ramita, abre la cerradura. Fungi: En silencio, amigos. Y poco a poco van subiendo a las 100 setas de las diferentes jaulas, mientras van llenado las jaulas con otras normales. Fungi: Ya están todos. Trufa: ¡¡¡Salvenme a mí también!!! El grito hace que Fortres salga de su carro, viendo como sus compras se escapan. Fortres: ¿A dónde creen que van? Champiñon: ¡Maniobra evasiva! Fortres: O no, de eso nada. Capítulo 97: Zu vs Bane En medio del pasillo, Zu está suspendido entre hilos en su forma híbrida. Mientras Bane le observa. Bane: Con que, esa es tu fruta. La Fruta Ushi Ushi: Modelo okapi. El aspecto de Zu es el de un animal parecido a un caballo y jirafa, con distintos estampados por el cuerpo, en resumen, un okapi. Zu: Pues sí. Bane: Claro, gracias al soru y dominar transformarte rápidamente, parecía que tenías varias frutas, cuando en realidad es solo una. Zu: Esa era la gracia. Pero que lo hayas descubierto no cambiara nada. Soru no Shodo. Y tras haber conseguido desenredarse, se impulsa con los hilos para ganar más potencia y velocidad. Zu: Zebura no Ashi. Bane: ¡Auch! Y con una fuerte patada Zu estampa a Bane contra la pared. Bane: Eso me pasa por confiarme. Zu: Eso es poco, ínfimo, escaso con lo que te voy a hacer. Bane: Eso me gustaría verlo. Puppet Shuriken. Zu: Soru. Y tras esfumarse aparece detras de Bane. Zu: Tendrás que ser más rápido. Zeburakikku wa sekitsui o kowasu. Y con una fuerte patada deja muy herido a Bane. Bane: ¡Ahhhhhhh, mi columna! Zu: Je, ahora tendrás suerte si puedes moverte. Bane: Tsk. Flight of Flies. Y lanza sus varillas intentanto dar a Zu, pero este las manda de vuelta con dos patadas. Zu: Ni Zebura no Ashi. Rindete y no seas patético. Bane: Solo quería que te distrajeras un momento. ¡Mira! Y de dentro de su traje saca una pequeña marioneta con el aspecto de Wol Fan. Zu: ¿Una marioneta? ¿Ese es tú último truco? Lamentable. Bane: Veras, cuando descubrí mi poder lo busque en un libro sobre frutas del diablo que tengo, y resulta que descubrí algunos usos alternos a mi poder. Puppet Wol: Connect. Y usando una de sus varillas, consigue controlar el muñeco. Bane: Y es que puedo crear marionetas con apariencia de gente y usarlos para atacar. Werewolf Weave. Y la marioneta se lanza contra Zu, pero este no hace nada. Zu: Patetico. Pero para su sorpresa, la marioneta a pesar de estar hecha de trapo y paja, le hace una herida de garra en el abdomen. Zu: ¡Arggggg! ¿Cómo? No es de verdad. Bane: Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero funciona perfectamente. Y eso que es la primera vez que tengo que usarlo. Zu: Da igual, con que te mate a tí tengo. Soru: Zeburakikku wa zugaikotsu o kowasu. Bane: Ni lo pienses. Puppet Block. Y con el cuerpo del marine de antes bloquea el ataque de Zu, que destroza la cabeza de este. Bane: ¡¡!! Zu: ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! Bane: No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Zu: Ahora si que me has enfadado. Soru: Ni Zeburakikku wa zugaikotsu o kowasu. Bane: Puppet Wolf: The Beast: Clawing in Onslaught. Y Zu y la marioneta chocan con sus dos ataques más potentes, se mantienen igualados, hasta que la marioneta empieza a ceder. Zu: Je, este muñecajo no está a mi nivel. Bane: Puppet Shuriken. Y con la otra varilla, consigue golpear a Zu en la cara, lo que lo hace flojear y que el Wol marioneta le clave sus pequeñas zarpas en el estomago y estampandolo contra la pared completamente K.O. Zu: Mi...miserable. Bane: Tsk, he ganado pero como duele. Y empieza a perder el sentido pero llega Niya y le agarra antes de que desfallezca. Niya: Bane. ¿Qué te han hecho? Bane: ¿Niya? Me duele la columna. Niya: Ya veo, puede que no te puedas mover un tiempo, pero de momento te voy a transformar para llevarte sin lastimarte. ¿Vale? Kawai Henshin. Y esta ttanssforma a Bane en polilla mientras se deja dormir. Niya: Salvorana, ¿le puedes llevar tú? Salvorana: Dejámelo a mí. Tú transforma esa pared también. Niya: Vale. Kawai Henshin. Y tras esto la segunda de cuatro paredes han caido, junto uno de los oficiales de la base. Capítulo 98: La Tormenta y El Muro En la parte que separa las mazmorras de la base, Zander y Zotto están frente a frente de Amanita y Ora. El resto de marines mira desde una distancia prudencial, ya que saben lo que va a suceder y no quieren salir mal parados. Zotto: Zander, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Zander: Listo. Cuando quieras. Zotto: Pues halla voy. Suchiru Sodeguchi. Ora: ¡Cuidado! Y en una furia de puñetazos, Zotto se lanza contra Ora y Amanita, pero no les cuesta nada esquivar los golpes y se preparan para contratacar. Ora: Hidden Fist. Amanita: Forestal Explosion. Zotto: Zander, tu turno. Tekkai. Mientras Ora y Amanita e acercan a Zotto para golpearle lo más fuerte posible, este endurece su cuerpo, sabiendo lo que va a pasar a continuación. Zander: Rankyaku no Mikadzuki no Ame. Ora: ¡Ahhhhhhh! Amanita: ¡Diablos! La cantidad de cortes es inesperada para las chicas, de las cuales Ora sale bastante más herida ya que Amanita tenia su bazooka para protegerse un poco. Zotto: Je, este es el poder la Marina. Zander: Y lo usaremos contra aquellos que sean una amenaza contra el bien. Ora: ¡A mi que más me da! Aunque salga de aquí con un brazo o pierna menos, saldré con vida. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tengo amigos por los que seguir viva! Amanita: ¿Amigos? ---- En la base Venofungi, una risueña Amanita juega con una pistola de balas de corcho. Amanita niña: ¡PUM PUM! Muertos todos. Su madre, Amanita, ve la escena sin mucha alegría. Amanita madre: ¡HIJA! ¿Qué haces jugando con una pistola? ¡Tienes que practicar con la cimitarra! Amanita niña: Pero mami, mis amigos juegan con estas. Amanita madre: ¿Amigos? Preocúpate por el pueblo, no por unos amigos. Amanita niña: Pero... Amanita madre: ¡Ni peros ni peras! Ahora, coge tú arma y prepárate. Amanita niña: Sí, mami... ---- Ora: ¡Cuidado Amanita! Amanita: ¿Eh? Zotto: Tetsu no Nakkuru. El puñetazo de Zotto impacta de lleno en la Venofungi, estampándola contra una pared en la que se resguardaban varios marines. Amanita: No lo he visto venir. Ora: ¡Amanita! Serás... Aura Force: Iron Fist for a Hidden Fist Deluxe. Zotto: Tekkai Joheki. El poderoso puñetazo de Ora, hace mella en las defensas de Zotto, pero es insuficiente. Zotto: Mmmm, por poco. Ora: Tsk. Zander: Rankyaku no Mangetsu Katto. Y una poderosa patada de Zander impacta de lleno en Ora, mandándola junto con Amanita, para felicidad de todos los marines. Ora: Eso me pasa por luchar sintiendo ira. Amanita: ¿Ira? ---- Amanita madre: Vale, eres negada para esto, pero te voy a enseñar una técnica que hace posible pasar cualquier defensa. Amanita niña: Pero si no se usar la cimitarra como voy a usarla. Amanita madre: Con que consigas hacer un pequeño corte basta. Verás, cuando nuestra especie siente ira, nuestras esporas se fortalezen. Amanita niña: ¿Ira? ---- Amanita: Tal vez la ira no sea tan mala. Ora: Pero mi hermano... Amanita: Confía en mi, te juro que no pasará nada. Ora: Mmmm, si no queda de otra. Amanita: Pues necesito que me impulses. Zotto: ¿Habéis tenido suficiente? Zander: Si no, podemos golpearos un poco más. De la polvareda del impacto contra el muro, sale Amanita subida a la pierna de Ora. Amanita: ¡Nadie, digo nadie, ME GOLPEA Y SALE VIVO! ¡Ahora, Ora! Ora: Aura Force: Iron Legs for Propulsion. Y con una fuerte patada, manda por los aires a Amanita, que va armada con su cimitarra. Zotto: No te servirá de nada. Tekkai Joheki. Amanita: Es a ti al que no le servirá de nada. Cut of Amanita Spores. Y mientras suelta esporas, consigue hacer un corte en el torso de Zotto y luego en Zander. Zotto: ¡Ahhhhhhh, como escuece! Zander: ¿Eh? ¡No me puedo mover! Amanita: Es lo que tienen mis esporas, y cuando están potenciadas, son como ácido también. Pero esto no es lo peor, ¿verdad, Ora? Ora: ¡Esto es por encerrarnos y obligarme a estar con el pervertido de Zilas! Aura Force: Ira Iron Fist for a Hidden Fist Deluxe. Y tras golpear a los dos marines, surge una onda expansiva tan potente que empuja a todos los marines contra la pared, dejándolos K.O. Ora: Por eso no puedo atacar enfadada. Amanita: Ya veo. En el piso más bajo, Salvorana ha localizado la tercera pared y Niya la ha transformado. Salvorana: Una más y lo habremos conseguido. Niya: (Aguantad un poco más, chicos) Capítulo 99: El poder del diablo Tras haber localizado el último muro, Niya y Salvorana se disponen a quitarlo, pero a Salvorana se le pasa algo por la cabeza. Salvorana: Espera, si tumbamos el muro, ¿no se vendrá todo abajo con nosotras? Niya: Pues..., tienes razón. Y esta se apoya en el muro para pensar. Salvorana: ¡Cuidado! Niya: ¿Qué pasa? Salvorana: Pensaba que se iba a transformar. Niya: No, no. Solo se transforma si yo quiero, al igual que la pólvora solo se activa si la prendes con fuego. Salvorana: ¡Eso es! Usemos pólvora para crear un rastro que lleve a unos explosivos cuando estemos a salvo fuera de la base. Niya: Vi un polvorín un poco más atrás, vamos a ello. En el piso de arriba, Nekofukuro y Zilas están frente a frente, mientras que el arañazo que le provoco la flecha del primero se cura sola. Zilas: Eso ha dolido. Nekofukuro: Cualquiera lo diría al ver como te has recuperado. Zilas: Ya, pero a que precio. Akuma no Hansei. Y se desvanece antes de que Alcetiles le pudiera golpear con su Bullet Body. Alcetiles: Por poco. Pero al menos ya puedo moverme. ¿Es porque has sangrado? Zilas: Supongo que ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo. Soy el usuario de la Fruta Mahi Mahi, y puedo paralizar el cuerpo de cualquiera al que le lama la sangre. Pero como ha pasado antes, si me hacen sangrar a mí se pierde el efecto. Koa: ¡Yo aún no me puedo mover! Zilas: Solo te podrás mover si me dañan una segunda vez, si te fijas, la herida de el rubio ha vuelto a sangrar. Alcetiles se lleva la mano a la mejilla para comprobar que es verdad. Zilas: La marca de mi poder es la cicatrización de una herida, que volverá a abrirse si me dañan, por lo que mi habilidad también sirve para evitar que alguien se desangre. Nekofukuro: Ya veo, así que con hacerte sangrar otra vez basta para liberar a mi amigo, ¿no? Zilas: Sí, pero no voy a dejarme dañar otra vez. Nekofukuro: ¿Eso crees? Y de repente una flecha que aparece de la nada se clava en el hombro de Zilas. Zilas: ¡¿Cómo?! Nekofukuro: Ghost Arrow. Pero da igual la gravedad de la herida, está se quita la flecha clavada mientras cicatriza, aunque también libera a Koa de su influjo. Koa: ¡Genial! Zilas: ¡Y que más! Del pasillo aparece Niya, que ha ido a avisar del plan. Niya: ¡Chicos, hay que salir de aquí! ¡Esto va a saltar por los aires! Alcetiles: ¿El qué? Niya: Vamos a derrumbar esta base. Zilas: ¡¡¡Derrumbar el qué!!! Akuma no Ikari. Koa: Ittoryu: Knight Block. Y Koa para el ataque Zilas a pocos centímetros de Niya. Niya: ¿Y qué le pasa a este? Koa: ¡Tú que crees, es un marine! Sal de aquí y haz eso, nosotros ya buscaremos la forma de escapar. Niya: Vale. Y se marcha por donde había venido. Zilas: ¡No permitiré que... Alcetiles: Mucho hablar, mucho hablar. ¿Acabamos con esto de una vez? Capítulo 100: Amenaza Bueno, ya llegamos al capitulo 100. Pensar todolo que ha pasado y todo lo que está por venir. Alcetiles ha querido daros las gracias, pero dos personas se han colado. ¿Quiénes serán? thumb|left Alcetiles, Bane y Nekofukuro siguen luchando a la par con Zilas, pero este parece poseído por la rabia, y aunque sus movimientos ya no son tan precisos, si aparentan ser más mortales. Alcetiles: ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Zilas: ¡Qué que me pasa! No permitiré que destroseis esta base, vosotros no sabéis lo que significa. ---- Un pueblo envuelto en llamas se levanta en la noche. Todos los supervivientes lloran desconsolados ante la imagen. Otros se suben a sus barcos y navegan desapareciendo en el horizonte. Piratas. Tras amanecer, los pocos supervivientes vuelven a donde solo quedan cenizas de lo que fue su hogar. Pero no están abatidos por este motivo, ya que no es la primera vez que les atacan, lo están por la impotencia. Hombre: (Entre llantos) No puedo más, es que ya no lo soporto. ¿Por qué tienen que morir tanta gente por los caprichos de unos bárbaros? Mujer: (Entre llantos) ¿Cuántas familias más tendrán que morir para que vuelva la paz? El resto del pueblo se une, dando una miserable vida por asentada. Pero una nube de polen se levanta de repente. Tras disiparse, aparece un hombre. Hombre misterioso: Lo siento. Todo el pueblo mira al ser que a aparecido de la nada y que les pide disculpas sin motivo aparente. Mujer: ¿Lo siento? Hombre misterioso: Perdón, no me he presentado Me podeis llamar Kafun, y siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por todo esto. Pero tengo una solución. Hombre: ¿Eh? ¿Puedes… puedes ayudarnos? Kafun: Sí, pero solo si vosotros queréis. Hombre: Por supuesto, claro que queremos una solución. Kafun: Verán, yo pertenezco a una organización llamada Marina, una organización que se dedica a detener a los piratas que aterrorizan a gente inocente como ustedes entre otras cosas, y buscamos un lugar donde asentar una base por esta zona. Mujer: ¿Está diciendo que…? Kafun: Exacto, quiero ayudaros a volver a ser felices y que los piratas no arruinen nunca más vuestras vidas. Todo el mundo se echa a llorar ante esto, pero esta vez son lágrimas de ilusión y, por supuesto, felicidad. Tras unas semanas, el pueblo está reconstruido, y una nueva base se vislumbra en las lejanías. Todo el mundo ha ido allí para la inauguración. Kafun: Yo, Kafun, vine a esta isla y lo que encontré me partió el alma, viendo como un pueblo estaba destrozado, pero no físicamente, sino emocional. Por ello, quise construir aquí la base, para darles esperanza y que volvieran a tener las vidas más plenas que puedan. Se que últimamente hay mucha corrupción entre los altos cargos de la Marina, por ello tras mi partida, dejaré a alguien que sepa que querrá protegeros ante todo. Espero que todos mis deseos, que espero concuerden con los vuestros, se cumplan. Muchas gracias. Todos empiezan a aplaudir al marine, que se llega a ruborizar un poco ante esto, pero oye algo que le alarma. Kafun: ¡Todos al suelo! Una bala impacta muy cerca, pero nadie sale herido. Todos los asistentes quedan petrificados tras ver unos barcos en la costa. Hombre: Pi… pi… pi… pira… ¡PIRATAS! Mujer: ¿Qué hacemos, Kafun? Pero el marine ha desaparecido? Hombre: Nos ha… abandonado. Pero de repente, uno de los barcos salta por los aires, y luego otro, así sucesivamente hasta que no queda ninguno. Kafun: Os lo he dicho, no tendréis que temer nunca más. Todos miran encima del techo de la base, donde Kafun está con el que parece ser el capitán de los piratas. Kafun: Pues la Marine os protegerá. ---- Zilas: ¡Solo sois una amenaza para todos! Akuma no Oni. Y con una fuerza desorbitada se lanza contra los tres piratas. Nekofukuro: Rupture Arrow. Koa: Ittoryu: Knight Shield. Pero las defensas de los Piratas son superadas por la tremenda fuerza bruta del Marine. Alcetiles: ¡Chicos! Ambos acaban inconscientes por la fuerza del golpe. Zilas: ¡Ya me lo dijo mi padre! ¡LOS PIRATAS SOLO ARRUINAN SUEÑOS! Alcetiles: … ---- Kafun: Ey Zilas, me tengo que ir, pero regresaré pronto. Zilas: ¿Vas a luchar contra los piratas? Kafun: Así es. Zilas: ¡Eres la persona más guay del mundo! Cuando crezca, me convertiré en marine como tú. Kafun: Seguro que sí. Marine: Señor, ya está todo listo. Kafun: Muy bien. Bueno, Zilas, cuídate mucho, y práctica con la espada. Zilas: ¡Sí, papilla! Unos días después. Zilas: ¿Qué…? Marine: Kafun…, ha muerto. Han sido los piratas. Zilas: Eso…, eso no es posible. Es…, una broma, ¿no? El marine niega con la cabeza mientras intenta no llorar. Zilas: ¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ---- Zilas: ¡LOS PIRATAS SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAN TODO! Alcetiles: ¡CIERRA YA ESA ESTÚPIDA BOCA DE MARINE DE MIERDA! ¡LOS PIRATAS NO ARRUINAN SUEÑOS, LUCHAN POR HACERLOS REALIDAD! Zilas: ¡DÍSELO A LOS QUE ME LO QUITARON TODO! ¡LOS QUE MATARON A MI PADRE! AKUMA NO ONI Alcetiles: ¡ESOS NO ERAN PIRATAS! LAST BREATH: RED HOT CLAWS. En un ataque tremendo que hace estremecer las paredes, chocan las espadas de Zilas y las manos de Alcetiles, que se han vuelto rojas como el magma. Pero empieza a ceder ante Zilas. Zilas: ¡Ríndete! ¡No eres nada! Alcetiles: Agggg… ¿Pues sabes qué? Zilas: ¿Eh? Pero de pronto, Alcetiles empieza a quebrar las espadas de Zilas con las manos. Alcetiles: ¡Resulta que si soy alguien! ¡Soy el capitán de los PIRATAS FULGOR! Y tras romper las espadas, las manos chocan en la cara de Zilas, dejando tres marcas de garras estampadas en su rostro por la temperatura de Alcetiles, y chocándose en la pared completamente K.O. Alcetiles: ¡RECUÉRDALO! Y este cae rendido ante las graves heridas de sus manos y también por haber agotado toda su energía térmica. Alcetiles: Esta técnica ha estado bien, pero las secuelas son tremendas. Koa: Ayyy… Nekofukuro: Mi cabeza… Alcetiles: Chicos, ayudadme. Koa: ¿Qué te ha pasado? Nekofukuro: ¿Y Zilas? Alcetiles: Tranquilos, ya me he encargado de él, pero… Koa: Ya veo las heridas. Vamos a llevarte con Niya. … Los tres: ¡¡¡QUÉ IBA A HACER SALTAR ESTO POR LOS AIRES!!! Cargando rápidamente con Alcetiles, empizan a subir las escaleras, cuando ven pasar la mecha en dirección a los pisos inferiores. Los tres: ¡¡¡PIES, PARA QUE OS QUIERO!!! Y tras tumbar a algunos marines que quedaban en pie, consiguen salir justo antes de que una tremenda explosión acabe con la base. Koa: Pero… ¿No iba a cargarse una pared para que se fuera todo abajo? Nekofukuro: Sí, pero se pasaron con los explosivos… Ora: ¡Hola chicos! Ora les empieza a saludar desde un carromato en el camino. Ora: ¡Subid, rápido! Nekofukuro: Necesitamos a Niya, el cap esta fatal. Ora: ¡Se fue a una cosa, subid y os llevo! Capítulo 101: Una de cuentos de hadas Ahora que están todos reunidos salvo Niya, hace que los piratas esten más tranquilos. Y Ora les cuenta donde esta la doctora. Alcetiles: ¡¿A dónde a ido?! Ora: Tu relájate que te vas a poner peor. Como os lo cuento, tras salir de la base, llego Champiñón con terribles noticias... ---- De entre los arbustos, sale Champiñón algo magullado. Salvorana: ¡Champiñon! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Champiñon: Se los ha llevado... Se los ha llevado a todos. Niya: ¿Quién? Champiñon: Un humano que se hace llamar Sir Fortres, el rey de los monstruos. Niya: Pero, ¿dónde están? Champiñon: El destino era el puerto, ya deben estar de camino. Hemos fallado. Niya: ¡De eso nada! Todos miran a Niya, que no suele enfadarse de esa forma. Niya: No se quién es ese tío, pero no le dejaré irse con los vuestros. Ora: Yo si se quien es. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan poderoso viendo como se comportó en la subasta. Niya: Voy a rescatarlos. ¿Quién me acompaña? Salvorana: ¡Yo! Amanita: ¡Yo también voy! Niya: Bien, pero si queremos alcanzarlos hay que volar, literalmente. Salvorana: ¡Nos vamos a transformar! Niya: Exacto. Kawai Henshin. Y tras tocar a las setas y a ella misma, empiezan a aletear. Niya: ¡Ora, cuida de Bane! Ora: Y tú hazle algo vergonzoso a ese tipo, el cap te lo agradecería mucho. Niya: Sin problema. Pero hay alguien que tiene problemas para volar debido a que su bazooka no se ha transformado. Amanita: ¡Menudo engorro, fuera! Y tras quitarselo, este cae al suelo y se dispara solo, encendiendo la mecha de pólvora. Ora: ¡No! Y aunque esta intenta apagarla, desaparece más rápido por la base. Ora: Espero que los chicos salgan a tiempo... ---- Ora: Y esa es la historia. Nekofukuro: ¿Y dónde estan Bane y Champiñon? Ora: Encima del carro. Encima, Bane aun transformado en polilla y Champiñon duermen plácidamente. En la otra parte de la isla, los barcos de Sir Fortres zarpan con su "cargamento". Sir Fortres: Mira que han dado guerra los condenados, pero al final creo que los he atrapado a todos. Súbdito: ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, señor? Sir Fortres: Descansar. Y tras esto se mete en sus aposentos, sin saber que tres polillas han alcanzado los barcos. Y tras que Niya los destransforma se ponen a buscar a sus compañeros sin ser vistas. Niya: Vosotras buscad por allí, yo buscare dentro. Amanita y Salvorana: De acuerdo. Y tras separarse, Niya consigue entrar al almacen del barco por un conducto de ventilación. Niya: Ahora a buscar. Pero oye un ruido extraño entre unos barriles. Niya: ¿Eh? Por fuera, Salvorana y Amanita siguen buscando. Salvorana: ¿Qué estás buscando? Amanita: ¿Eh? Salvorana: Se que buscas algo, si no, no hubieras venido con nosotras. Amanita: Me decepcionas. Salvorana se gira y miracon una mueca de ironía en el rostro. Amanita: Es enserio. Salvorana: Lo que tú digas, sigamos buscando. Tras registrar un poco más descubren varias sabanas que tapan algo con forma de cubo. Amanita: ¿Será eso? Y tras quitar las sábanas encuentran una jaula con todos los Fungi dentro. Salvorana: Shhhhh, venimos a salvaros. Amanita: Trufa, ¿estás ahí? De entre todos, aparece Trufa, sollozando. Trufa: ¡Sí, estoy aquí! Todos: ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Trufa: Perdón. Amanita: Dejadme abrir. Y con su cimitarra, consigue forzar la cerradura de la puerta. Amanita: Listo. Salvorana: Ahora salid poco a poco. La primera en salir es Trufa, que hace una pregunta importante. Trufa: ¿Y cómo escapamos? Salvorana: Pues... Amanita: Ire a buscar a Niya para avisarla. Acompañame, Trufa. Trufa: Vale. Y tras esto se van corriendo hacia otra parte del barco. Trufa: Gracias por rescatarme. Amanita: No me las des aún, hay que escapar. Trufa: ¿Y esa tal Niya? Amanita: Ni idea, pero nosotras nos vamos en bote. Y tras encontrar uno, se sube y lo bota al agua. Amanita: Y he dejado una sorpresita. De repente, una explosión sucede en cubierta, que hace que los marineros del barco vean la jaula vacía, dando la alarma. Amanita: Ahora aprovechemos para huir. Y se van alejando en el bote sin ser vistos. Dentro del barco en cambio, Sir Fortres ha oido la alarma y está dando ordenes. Sir Fortres: No tienen a donde escapar, encargaos vosotros. Subordinados: ¡A la orden! En cubierta, todos los marines han rodeado a los Fungi, pero estos no parecen temerles. Boletus: Ese que nos atrapo antes no está. Fungi: Es cierto... Boletus: ¿Sabéis que significa eso? Fungi: Creo que sí... Boletus: ¡A la carga! Y a pesar de no tener armas, los Fungi consiguen superar a los marines debido a su mayor número. Pero hacen mucho ruido, lo que pone de mal humor a Sir Fortres. Sir Fortres: ¡Pero qué hacen esos condenados! Y tras salir a cubierta encuentra algo que no les gusta nada. Sir Fortres: Vaya, vaya... Boletus: ¡No, es él! Sir Fortres: Parece que voy a tener que usar mi poder. Niya: Tranquilo, no hace falta. Kawai Henshin. Y tras tocarlo se transforma en una rana. Sir Fortres: ¡¡¡¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!!!! Niya: Convertirte en algo adorable. Pero no quiero que te escapes. Y cojiendolo, lo mete en un tarro y lo tira al mar, donde queda flotando a la deriva. Sir Fortres: ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho, lo pagarás muy caro! Niya: ¡Si quieres darme dinero que sea en efectivo! Sir Fortres: ¡No me refería a eso! Niya: Jo, que pena. Bueno, adiós. Y tras dejar al rey rana de lado, se dirige a los Fungi. Niya: Ahora vámonos. Y tras transformar a todos los Fungi se da cuenta de algo. Niya: ¿Y Amanita? Salvorana: No creo que venga. Una pregunta, ¿por qué se transformó en rana y no en polilla? Niya: Es que en el almacen había una ranita y me puse a jugar con ella, era una cucada, pero sonó la alarma y tuve que irme. Salvorana: (Se puso a jugar con una rana en plena misión de rescate...) Niya: ¿Pasa algo? Salvorana: ¿Eh? Nonono, que va. (Bueno, al menos sirvió para que acabara con aquel). Niya: ¡Misión de rescate completada con éxito! Capítulo 102: Metas Tras la llegada de todos los Fungi y su posterior destransformación, se han reunido con el resto y Niya trata las heridas de todos. Niya: Estáis todos para el arrastre, pero los que estáis peor son Bane y Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¿Pero nos recuperaremos, no? Niya: Sí. Pero tenéis que guardar reposo 2 semanas. Bane: ¡2 semanas! Imposible. Niya: Ah no, tú no. Bane: Uff. Niya: Tú tienes que estar así un mes. Bane: ¡¿Qué?! Niya: Las heridas de tu espalda son graves, te tengo que inmovilizar en cuanto lleguemos al barco. Bane: Que remedio... De los Fungi, nadie del que preocuparse. Pero ya están listos para ir de vuelta a Otom. Boletus: Muchas gracias, amigos. Nosotros robaremos un barco y volveremos a nuestro hogar. Que es pacífico de nuevo también gracias a vosotros. Seréis siempre bienvenidos. Alcetiles: Dale recuerdos al rey, y tranquilos, algún día volveremos. Boletus: Así lo esperamos. En otra parte de la isla, para ser más concretos en el lugar donde quedan los restos de la base de la Marina, los marines buscan supervivientes entre los escombros, cuando encuentran a Zilas atravesado por una piedra en el torso. Marine: Llegamos tardes. Pero de repente, el cuerpo empieza a hablar. Zilas: Estoy vivo. Marine: ¡¡!! ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! ¿Cómo? Zilas: Use mi poder cuando me vi venir todo encima. Pero dejad las historias para luego, llamad al Reino de Drum y concertad cita, solo los médicos de alla podran salvarme. Marine: Entendido. ¡Hey, que alguien llame a Drum y diga que les llevamos un paciente en estado crítico. Zilas: Mira como ha acabado la base. Todo lo que se esforzó mi padre, el pueblo. Reducido a meros escombros. Juro que acabaré con esa banda de piratas. ¡¡¡LO JURO CÓMO MARINE QUE SOY!!! En el bosque, dos Fungis se ocultan esperando el momento para huir de la isla. Trufa: Que rollo. Una princesa sin reino. Amanita: Ya... Trufa: ¿Qué haré ahora? Amanita: Vale, quería decírtelo en otro momento, pero creo que necesitas oir esto ahora. Trufa: ¿El qué? Amanita: Juro que, mientras viva, conseguire que tú, Trufa, llegues a ser la reina de un reino. ¿Por qué? Porque te amo. Trufa: Ohhhhh. De vuelta al Merry Christmas, Niya a inmovilizado a Bane en su cama, mientras todos están reunidos en el camarote. Pero nadie habla viendo en que estado están. Hasta que alguien se arma de valor. Alcetiles: Vale, tengo que decirlo. Hemos salido vivos por los pelos. Koa: Sí, la vida de pirata es más dura de lo que pensaba. Ora: Ojalá pudiéramos tener unas vacaciones. Bane: La siguiente isla es una isla de verano, y he oido que es un resort para piratas. Alcetiles: Podríamos descansar un tiempo allí, pero luego tenemos que entrenar para no volver a pasar por esto. Nekofukuro: Está bien, pero he descubierto algo aquí y si que necesito relajarme. Ora: ¿Qué has descubierto? Nekofukuro: Es algo que también te incumbe. He descubierto el paradero de mi hermano. Esto hace enmudecer a todos. Nekofukuro: Pero me ha sorprendido enormemente lo que descubrí. Se ha vuelto marine, y fue jefe de la base, pero fue ascendido a comodoro y fue trasladado, a una isla del Nuevo Mundo. Bane: Eso es la segunda parte de Grand Line. Nekofukuro: Ya tenemos otro motivo para ir, pero su poder esta creciendo rápidamente y me da miedo no poder detenerle. Alcetiles: ¿Detenerle? Nekofukuro: Sí, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano. Ora: Pero si le veo yo primera, acabaré con él por lo que le hizo a mi hermano. Nekofukuro: Tienes razón en parte. Ora: Bueno, voy a cambiarme, que esta ropa es muy pequeña. ¿Por qué elegiste este vestuario, cap? Alcetiles: Porque te estabas burlando de mi alergia y se que no te gusta esa ropa. Ora se aprieta los nudillo mientras se acerca a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Digo... ¡Porque así intimidas más, mirate ahora mismo! Ora: ¡No me lo trago! Ira Normal Fist. Y le da en la nariz tan fuerte que el color rojo debido a la alergia se vuelve azul y morada por el golpe. Ora: Niya, ponle una tirita. Niya: Sí... Alcetiles: Auch. Bueno, rumbo a la siguiente isla. 250px Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516